Lapin
---- |Dernière= |Galerie= }} Les '''lapins' sont des animaux de compagnie dans le monde des sorciers aussi bien que dans le monde des Moldus. Généralités Utilisation dans l'univers magique Animal de compagnie Lavande Brown possède un lapin pour animal de compagnie, Binky. Animagus Un sorcier peut prendre l'apparence d'un lapin. *Lisette de Lapin *Babbitty Lapina Patronus Un sorcier peut avoir un Patronus corporel qui a l'apparence d'un lapin. *Luna Lovegood Fourrure de lapin Rubeus Hagrid a des gants en fourrure de lapin. La version originale indique : "Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaverskin boots." Sorts *Un sortilège de métamorphose consiste à transformer des lapins en pantoufles. Il est appris en deuxième année à Poudlard. *''Lapifors'' est un sortilège de métamorphose qui permet de transformer un petit objet en un lapin vivant. Histoire 1993 - 1994 Un gros lapin blanc, qui se métamorphose sans cesse en chapeau haut de forme avec un bruit de pétard, est en vente à la Ménagerie magique. La version française indique "lièvre" mais la version originale fait bien mention d'un lapin : "a fat white rabbit kept changing into a silk top hat and back again with a loud popping noise." Lapins connus Lapin de Lavande Brown Lapin de Billy Stubbs Anecdotes thumb|right|[[Ron Weasley sous l'effet d'un philtre d'amour.]] *Harry Potter le jour de sa Répartition se demande s'il va leur être demandé de sortir un lapin du Choixpeau magique. *D'après Ron Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid parle de Norbert comme si c'était un gentil petit lapin. *Le passage secret de la sorcière borgne fait penser au terrier d'un lapin géant. *Lorsque toute la famille Dursley est mise au régime, Vernon Dursley se plaint de ce qu'il appelle de la nourriture pour lapin. *Lors de l'escalade de la colline de Têtafouine, des terriers de lapin font trébucher. *Des sorciers africains font rôtir avant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch quelque chose qui ressemble à un lapin. *Lorsqu'il voit Severus Rogue, Sirius Black s'immobilise comme un chien qui vient de sentir la piste d'un lapin. *James Potter appelait la lycanthropie de Remus Lupin son petit problème de fourrure. Les gens croyaient souvent qu'il possédait un lapin mal élevé. *Comme Hermione Granger prend la défense des gobelins, Ron Weasley lui précise que ce ne sont pas de mignons petits lapins. *Dans le jeu LEGO Harry Potter : Années 5 à 7, Ron Weasley sous l'effet du philtre d'amour étreint un lapin dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. thumb|right|Le lapin caché sous le chapeau. *Dans le film Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, le banquet de début d'année correspond au banquet d'accueil des délégations étrangères. Le repas se termine par une fête du chocolat, dont un lapin en chocolat dans un chapeau en chocolat, visible sur la table des professeurs. Cet accessoire non comestible est visible dans Les coulisses de Harry Potter. *Dans le film Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, la boutique Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux a un automate de l'un des jumeaux Weasley qui fait un tour de magie avec un lapin sous un chapeau. *Une scène coupée du film Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 1ère partie montre Harry Potter et Ron Weasley qui chassent un lapin dans la forêt, en lui lançant des sorts. *Le lapin fait partie des Patronus qui peuvent être obtenus au test du Patronus de Pottermore. Apparitions Livres= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé'' *'' '' |-| Films= *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (film)'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (film)'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 1ère partie'' |-| Jeux= *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 5 à 7'' |-| Sites internet= *''Pottermore'' Liens externes * Notes et références Voir aussi *Lièvre en:Rabbit ru:Кролик Catégorie:Lapins Catégorie:Créature non magique